¿Familia Feliz?
by 3ire
Summary: Callo inocentemente sus jades ojos contemplaban las pupilas cafés furiosa, detestaba a ese hombre este tenia un plan infalible y doloroso pero que mantendría a su amada obsesión a su lado... NealxCandy...
1. Sentimientos Contradictorios

**Capitulo 1-Sentimientos Contradictorios**

La penumbra se apoderaba del cielo el coche iluminaba la carretera y sus ojos contemplaban el lago esperanzada meditaba en su encuentro deseaba tanto ver a su gran amor Terry todo tubo que acabar entre ellos pero ahora tenía esperanza ese encuentro podría ser el comienzo de una mueva historia nunca tubo las fuerzas para olvidar al joven y aun así lo intento el coche se detuvo frente a una mansión y el chófer abrió la puerta de la señorita White diciéndole conde se encontraba el chico agradecida salió del coche entonces se encamino a las puertas de la casa sin imaginar que si sería el comienzo de una nueva historia

Sus rápidos paso la dejaron frente a las puertas que abrió impaciente introduciéndose en la mansión

-Terry..- grito sin escuchar respuesta se introdujo mas en el abandonado lugar buscando al joven desesperada en el lugar- Terry- chillo nuevamente quedándose a la entrada de otra sala de la casa

El portón de la mansión chirrió y en la penumbra de la noche pudo divisar la silueta de un hombre que iluminaba la luna sin distinguir su rostro lo miro ilusionada el joven observo satisfecho a la muchacha, esa reacción era la que esperaba pero aunque savia que esa sonrisa no era para él no dudo en engañarse una vez más para mantenerse sereno o podría cometer una locura él era consciente de su carácter y por ello la aparto de todo contacto porque si volvía a ser rechazado no sería capaz de controlar sus actos ese sería el primer paso de un plan infalible por ello rió orgulloso, había sido más astuto y ella una chiquilla descuidada al caer en su trampa sin hubiera aceptado ser cortejada las cosas serian diferentes

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo conocía esa risa malévola sorprendida contemplo el rostro iluminado por la luna su cabello castaño impecable mente peinado sus ojos marones observaban con soberbia a la joven mientras una sonrisa irritante se dibujaba en su rostro

-lo siento Candy no soy para nada ese patético actor llamado Terry

-Diablos

Maldijo alejándose del joven miro el suelo pensando en la estupidez de ir sola a un lugar tan apartado cuando escucho el nombre del actor

-valla-contemplo a Candy apartándose de la puerta – tu pareces toda una mujercita hoy nunca antes te comportaste de esa forma Candy

-eres despreciable- estallo no era la típica chica a la que Neal estaba acostumbrada de hecho siempre fue diferente a las demás-¿Cómo puedes ser tan rastreo?...-cuestiono adelantándose unos pasos- déjame salir ordeno

-no- aclaro sin mover su cuerpo mirando a Candy

Reto a la joven con la mirada sus ojos deseaban que la muchacha le aceptara de buen agrado pero se había dado por vencido y ese era el motivo por el que la había citado en esa casa para aclarar sus sentimientos

-¿Qué diablos quieres Neal?

-el otro día ¿tu dijiste que me odiabas?

-sí , te odio Neal

El rostro se trono frió sus ojos contemplaron impasibles a la joven que por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo del niño llorón haciéndola percatarse de la triste realidad Neal no era más ese niño sus cuerpo era el de un hombre ya hacía mucho pero la rubia nunca pudo mirarlo como tal asta ese mismo instante

-retíralo…- se encamino hacia la joven que quedo muda por primera vez el miedo la paralizo- tu deberías ser feliz al saber que me gustas – dejo entre ver una irónica sonrisa que heló la sangre de Candy – hay mujeres mejores que tu de buena familia que aceptarían gustosas la atención que recibes de mi parte y yo estoy aquí diciendo que te amo – señalo a la muchacha para detenerse enfrente de esta sin cambiar su rostro odiándose por tener esos sentimientos que savia serian desairados de nuevo – no puedo aceptar que tú me odies venga dilo – agarro a Candy de la muñeca derecha – quiero saber cuánto me amas

No podía mentir ella lo detestaba él la había causado mucho daño por ello lo aborrecía con toda su alama el ser tocada por el despertó su coraje provocando que con un mal gesto se soltara del agarre del moreno y lo mirando con rencor dejo salir sus sentimientos firmando una sentencia contra ella

-Está bien Neal- decidida en puño sus manos- eres despreciable nunca me has gustado y nuca loaras te odio siempre me has estado haciendo daño junto a tu hermana y por eso te odio así que ya lo sabes…-observo al joven que se quedo perplejo al escuchar tan crueles argumentos –me voy Neal

Sus ojos observaron el suelo viendo los zapatos de la joven escucho sus paso sobre pasándolo haciéndole despertar o más bien enloqueciendo sus mente nublando su juicio, incrédulo rió y sin mediar palabra agarro nuevamente a la joven que se sobresalto un pequeño grito se escucho era la muchacha que se encontraba cautiva por una fuerte mano

-me entere que estuviste viviendo con un hombre en tu casa- la muchacha forcejeaba para librarse de la mano que la retenía pero el castaño no permitió tal acto acercándola a él agarro ambos brazos-¿en tiendes los pensamientos y habladurías de la gente?-zarandeo a la joven demostrando su fuerza – sufro por tu culpa y tú me odias

Acerco su cara al de la muchacha que aparto sin problema su rostro negando el derecho de besarla enfurecido quiso obligarla pero esta golpeo sus partes intimas y sin mediar palabra corrió hacia el interior de la mansión adentrándose en los cuartos en silencio oculto su presencia escuchando con detenimiento el silencio

Neal sabia que encontrarla sería difícil pero no era estúpido conocía de sobra a Candy para saber que ella saldría cuando él se marchara podía poner las habitaciones patas arriba sin dudarlo tomo la decisión de un nuevo engaño, la joven siempre había sido bastante ingenua y su carácter le proporcionaba ventaja de echo si Cady no fuera tan estúpida a su parecer podría ser una contrincante digna pero su ingenuidad era su mayor debilidad sin mencionar palabra abrió el portón y salió quedándose a las puertas de este espero paciente alimentando sus enfado recordando los desplantes de la joven de cabellos dorados y ojos jade que brillaban para cualquiera menos para él por ello la destrozaría provocaría que jamás pudiera sonreír a nadie meditando en esto contemplo la puerta que se abrió satisfecho esbozo una sonrisa observando los aterrados ojos jade que lo contemplaban quiso escapar nuevamente pero agarro a la muchacha haciendo la caer a pocos pasos del recibidor

-estate quieta...-ordeno mirando con firmeza a la joven que se revolvía debajo suya –Candy ya basta

El sonido interrumpió toda hacino estáticos se contemplaron su mano golpeo el rostro de la muchacha consiguiendo su propósito pero acarreando una gran dolor en el atacante su ojos cafés contemplaron el rostro perplejo de la joven con la marca en su cara

-cobarde-susurro Candy percatándose que despertó la furia nuevamente en el castaño

-tú me provocaste-quiso justificar sus actos-yo…yo – se abalanzo sobre la joven para abrazar su cuerpo

Buscando consuelo quiso demostrar su afecto unas manos empujaron su torso devolviéndolo a la realidad… jamás sería aceptado… sin esfuerzo sujeto ambos brazos sobre la cabeza de la muchacha sin importarle nada más que comprobar las habladurías olvido sus valores y las enseñanzas que sus padres le habían impuesto.

Era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer con tanta indecencia mantenía a la muchacha bajo su cuerpo ayudándose de su rodadilla izquierda para abrir sus piernas, con el vestido levantado tocaba cruelmente donde quería provocando sensaciones no deseadas en la joven que se sentía avergonzada en ocasiones tocaba los pechos de la muchacha dejándose llevar por la llama encendida por la ira

-Neal- el joven escucho la voz de Candy por primera vez desde que había comenzado a tocar su cuerpo- por favor- le miro suplicante dejando entrever una leve gotas saladas- déjame ir

El muchacho quedo mudo no quería atender a las suplicas de la joven ni escuchar disculpas solo necesitaba saber si la virgen muchacha lo era o no… de eso dependía su plan, si el daño que la ocasionaría era irreparable pero no le preocupaba tenía que estar con él a su lado así lo odiara pero si Neal era el primero en tenerla todo saldría como esperaba

No quiso aguantar más su alma también estaba siendo dañada con sus actos dejo al descubierto la intimidad de la rubia que no cesaba en su empeño por escapar entre llantos comprendió su sentencia negando con la cabeza miraba suplicante al joven que se volvió sordo para proseguir desabrocho su pantalón bajando su cremallera después sin valor para contemplar el rostro de la joven soltó su brazos agarrando inmediatamente después su piernas posicionando su entrada frente al imponente miembro que dejo al descubierto

-para Neal- la joven apoyo sus manos en el suelo y intento alejarse

Con fuerza sujetaba los muslos de la muchacha aterrada percibió el miembro en su entrada movió su cuerpo intranquila el dolor se hizo presente un desgarrador grito resonó por toda la mansión quiso apartarse pero al mismo tiempo sintió miedo de volver a ser dañada por tremenda arma sexual rígida contemplo con odio al responsable del dolor que sentía

El calor del cuerpo de la muchacha envolvía su miembro las heridas sufridas por las palabras de Candy se curaron al tener su cuerpo la primera vez de ambos fue visto por cada uno de una forma notando la rigidez de la muchacha comenzó a moverse con cuidado el daño ya era suficiente para seguir bañándola impidiendo que se alejara de él sujetando sus muslos no ceso notando en ocasiones las contracciones del útero de la muchacha el cuerpo comenzaba a aceptar al joven pero la rubia estaba muy lejos de hacerlo entre llanto luchaba para que la dejara pero no sucediera araño sus brazos con determinación miro su rostro quería lastimarlo los movimientos se detuvieron esquivando sus manos, nuevamente dejo que su mano tocara el rostro de la muchacha demostrando su inferioridad prosigo sin mirar a la joven aunque disfrutaba de las nuevas sensaciones descubiertas no deseaba dañar mas a Candy solo quería terminar con la tortura lo antes posible.

Los ojos cafés contemplaron momentáneamente a la muchacha su respiración agitada dejaba entre salir gemidos con un fuerte llanto que nunca seria olvidado por el castaño, que al contrario que la muchacha disfrutaba de cada estocada no tanto que llegaba al clímax aparto nuevamente la mirada de la joven garrando con fuerza sus piernas termino notando que la muchacha también había disfrutado pues las palpitaciones de su cuerpo eran la muestra de ello. Inmóvil observaba el techo conocía las consecuencias de mantener relaciones ella era enfermera, en ese instante quiso desaparecer Niel salió de ella y coloco su pantalón la miro con tristeza ya no podía dar marcha atrás sus ojos se clavaron en el vestido que contenía rastros de sangre el castaño agarro su pecho sintiendo un leve dolor al percatarse no solo había sido su primera vez coloco la ropa de la joven que parecía inerte Niel fue el primero en tomar su cuerpo y si sus planes salían bien seria el ultimo.


	2. Difícil Decision

_Gracias por leer, se que comenzó feo pero siempre pensé que ocurría eso pues Neal la ama... cuando la detestaba hizo de todo sin escrúpulos por alejarla de su vida supuse que aria de todo por lo contrario jaja ... dicho esto les dejo con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2-Difícil Decisión**

Abrazaba su cuerpo todavía en shock se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Neal que trataba de mitigar el daño ocasionado había sido despreciable pero sería su secreto Candy nunca diría que él la tomo por la fuerza era humillante para ella, por el momento sería lo mejor aunque por un instante se sintió segura entre los cálidos y gentiles brazos no tardo en regresar a la realidad empujo al moreno entonces le dedico una mirada de odio que sostuvo por uno momento

-Candy-sus ojos se cruzaron entristecidos-¿fui el primero?-cuestiono todavía incrédulo pues la doncella estaba conviviendo con el tal Albert

-te odio-golpeo repetidamente el pecho del chico que se dejo maltratar –te odio Neal Legan – rompió a llorar

-Aja- le dedico una triste sonrisa a la rubia para contemplar el techo poco después-lo sé muy bien- dos lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas- pero soy tu único hombre

La tristeza envolvió la mansión no podía mantenerse cerca de ella por el momento era mejor alejarse pero no quería acabar las cosas así tampoco tenia derecho a pedir perdón decidido contemplo a Candy dedicándole una abatida sonrisa

-hasta la próxima Candy

Se encamino al portón dejando a la joven con su pesar detestaba a ese hombre ya no podía llamarlo niño siempre lo había sido hasta ese día un mocoso llorón y mimado que no conocía el esfuerzo, en parte tenía razón pero estaba a punto de enterarse del trabajo que suponía tener ese dinero sus acciones tendrían consecuencias

A lo lejos se escucho el sonido de un motor la joven se estremeció no se había movido desde el abandono de Neal tampoco tenía idea de que hora era por ello se incorporo esperando que el portón se abriera, la chirriante puerta dejo entrever otra figura un hombre diferente amable, cansada de llorar contemplo abatida la figura una dorada melena y los azulados ojos la contemplo sorprendido y ella se desvaneció preocupando al caballero

Atendida como hija adoptiva que era de los Andrew fue internada en el hospital un examen médico rebelo los hechos acontecidos en la mansión solo faltaba conocer al culpable aunque para las malas lenguas solo habría una responsable Candy

-es inaceptable- dijo la tía abuela al enterarse, el tío abuelo en persona se lo había comunicado

-ya vasta-sus ojos miraron a la todavía desvanecida joven- fue mi culpa por no poder proteger mejor a esta muchacha

-Albert no debes seguir manteniéndola como hija adictiva tuya- miro con desdén a la joven- es una descarada nunca…

-no – detuvo las replicas de la anciana- ella se merece nuestra protección

-la única solución es un matrimonio- miro con seriedad al joven- si no la casas las demás señorita que pertenecen a nuestra familia serán calumniadas- se sentó en un silla para proseguir con su argumento- no pondrán encontrar maridos decentes por eso tenemos que casarla y acallar la malas lenguas

-pero si ella no quiere o –contemplo a la joven- por lo contrario nadie desea desposarla

-se lo pediremos a los Ligan, se conocen desde hace tiempo y no se negaran si pueden tener una relación más directa con los Andrew

-Candy no aceptara eso y yo tampoco conozco la bajeza con la que han tratado

-pero Albert – se levantó la señora mirando severamente al patriarca de la familia- Neal pidió la mano de la muchacha antes de esto estoy seguro que aceptara gustoso tus exigencias si tu acedes a llevar a cabo el compromiso- se encamino a la puerta- no tienes opción Candy esta mancillada nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con ella y si quieres que se mantenga bajo tu protección no puedes negarte a este compromiso

El sonido de la puerta le dejo meditando el caballeroso muchacho perdió la memoria mucho tiempo y ahora era como el hermano de Candy incapaz de tomar la responsabilidad por lo acontecido entregársela a Neal Ligan era una decisión difícil que valoraba pues sentía que no era lo correcto por lómenos podía intentar encontrar a alguien mejor para que cuidara de su niña

-lo siento- rozo el rostro de la joven – pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado protegiéndote

Los ojos jade se abrieron contemplando las blancas paredes, a su lado se encontraba Albert desorientada le miro dormir en un sillón cerca de la cama

-Albert- llamo al chico sin comprende que hacía en ese lugar-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- cuestiono incorporándose

Los azulados ojos la miraron con ternura el caballero le dedico una sonrisa aliviado por su despertar habían pasados dos noches en ese lugar y la chica parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido

-no te muevas- se incorporo el muchacho acercándose a la cama- llamare al doctor

-está bien – el silencio se adueño del cuarto esperaban pacientes al doctor- ¿Qué paso Albert? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿no recuerdas nada Candy? –La joven negó con la cabeza moviendo su dorada y despeinada cabellera- estabas en una de las propiedades de la familia

-¿yo?- medito en lo escuchado- Salí del trabajo cuando…- la sorpresa se adueño de su rostro-Terry…el me mando a buscar con un chofer

-no puede ser…- contemplo molesto el suelo- Terry no sería capaz

-¿de qué Albert? ¿Qué sucede?

El doctor ingreso en el cuarto pidiendo quedarse a solas con la doncella el caballero de cabellos dorados salió del cuarto, ¿Terry abría sido capaz? No era el muchacho más educado o que seguía las normas pero mancillar a la chiquilla no parecía ser algo que el hiciera pero nada era imposible últimamente parecía tener una mala racha, la duda se adueño de su mente

-señor Andrew – el doctor llamo al rubio que atendió a sus llamado escuchando la información sobre el estado de la doncella- La señorita White a suprimido los recuerdos parece ser que el daño sicológico es demasiado fuerte para ella… no recuerda a su atacante ni lo sucedido conociéndola creo que es lo mejor, aunque debería mas adelante realizarse pruebas para aclarar si se encuentra en cinta si ese fuera el caso no podríamos ocultarle lo sucedido

-pero existen posibilidades

-según los datos que la señorita me ha facilitado no sería descabellado pensar en ello

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-si no quiere que el nombre de la dama este en boca de todo su círculo de amistades sería conveniente encontrarle un marido que acepte la situación actual antes de aclarar nada o tendríamos que explicarle lo que le sucedió y creo que sería menos doloroso para ella conocer la identidad del padre

-comprendo doctor

-contara con toda nuestra discreción pero nunca se sabe- dejo escapar un suspiro- usted decidirá si desea que le digamos a la señorita White lo que le sucedió aunque no conozcamos al culpable…si me disculpa tengo mas pacientes

No tenia solución la muchacha podría haber sido a tacada por cualquiera y la tía abuela tenía razón, no podía perjudicar a nadie más con esta historia por primera vez su decisión tendría que ser dolorosa los Legan no eran tan terribles como pensaba, por los lazos que los unirían la tratarían con decencia si se diera era el caso de que la doncella estuviera encinta.

Torturado por lo que hizo desarreglado permanecía en sus aposentos, de la imponente mansión Legan un vaso de licor acallaba las voces de su conciencia ¿repetiría el acto? Puede… aunque su conciencia lo atormentaba el castaño fue su primer hombre y nada cambiaría eso, si por ese motivo repetiría lo ocurrido ahora solo tenía que esperar que le pidieran responsabilizarse de sus actos, orden que acataría para mantener a su amada obsesión cerca formaría una familia con Candy…si una feliz familia… bebió de su copa, conseguiría domar a esa a salvajada muchacha de eso no tenia duda.


	3. Revelación

**Capitulo 3- Revelación**

Las semanas pasaron y los peores temores de Albert fueron descubiertos por el doctor, la doncella todavía soltera estaba en cinta, el secreto era demasiado grande para rebelarlo a nadie que no estuviera directamente relacionado con la joven por ello el rubio de ojos azulados mando llamar al interesado con una carta que le hizo llegar por medio de la tía abuela quien estaría presente la cual tenía el deber de asistir a la reunión como representante de los intereses del joven ya que Albert no permitiría que mas familiares de estos supieran el secreto que hasta Candy desconocía por el bien de su estado mental.

-El tío abuelo es una persona muy amable- comento la anciana llegando a la casa de los Andrew- no temas, esta reunión es solo para concretar la fecha e informarte de los acontecimientos por los que el tío abuelo a tomado esta decisión.

-¿Candy sabe del compromiso?

-todo a su tiempo Neal por ahora no desperdicies esta oportunidad escuches lo que escuches

EL coche se detuvo y ambos entraron en la casa, se dirigieron al despacho, la tía abuela toco la puerta

-Adelante- dijo una voz fiarme que llamo la atención del castaño pues le era conocida

Contemplo perplejo al hombre enfrente de él vestido con un traje blanco observo al castaño imponente, no parecía el zarrapastroso que vivía con la joven pero sin duda era el hombre por quien había urdido aquel plan

-Neal te presento al tío abuelo William- dijo la anciana provocando un escalofrío en el joven- el tutor de Candy White Andrew

-Encantado- Saludo el moreno asustado, la razón por la cual había mancillado a su amada rubia estaba a punto de entregársela en matrimonio- ¿Candy conoce su identidad?

Miro con severidad al castaño, suspirando después al comprender que tendría que ser muy franco con el ya que tendría que convencerle de que criara al bastardo de Candy como hijo propio.

-desde hace relativamente poco tiempo- dijo tajante-tomad asiento-agrego los dos se sentaron en unas sillas cerca de un gran escritorio – mi hija adoptiva fue atacada hace casi un mes por un hombre- el castaño miro con sorpresa ¿tanto tiempo paso? El estar borracho le paso factura, perder la noción del tiempo- no conocemos la identidad del atacante

-¿entonces que hago aquí? – Dijo indignado interrumpiendo a Albert – Tengo entendido que aceptas mi compromiso con Candy- agrego aclarando sus ideas, sus nervios le habían paso una mala factura diciendo un pensamiento en voz alta

-Candy está en cinta- Neal palideció, su primera vez y atino… debía ser todo un semental por esa hazaña o quizá el destino tenia la misma visión que él- seré franco Neal, tengo que proteger su honor, Candy no recuerda lo que le sucedió y mucho menos al responsable por eso pretendo hacerte padre de ese niño- contemplo molesto al castaño- conozco las bajezas que tu familia le ha hecho a mi hija pero –sonrió con picardía- mejor mal conocido que bueno por conocer

-Albert esa expresión de pueblerino esta de mas- interrumpió la tía abuela

Neal sonrió no tenia duda el destino deseaba que compartieran vida, Candy la hermosa chica estaba en sus manos pero una duda le hizo regresar a la realidad

-¿Cómo le diremos que está esperando a mi hijo?...Candy me odia y no aceptara la boda y menos consumar el matrimonio

-eso es cosa mía yo convenceré a mi hija que debe aceptarte como marido- Albert endureció su mirada- pero después de la primera noche ni se te ocurra tocarla

El castaño sonrío con superioridad cruzo su brazos y apoyo su espalda en la silla

-El favor te lo estoy haciendo yo- amenazo al rubio sorprendiendo a la ancana que también tenía pensado entrometerse en la conversación- Su honra esta por los suelos nadie excepto integrantes de esta familia se casarían con ella y tendrían sus dudas al conocer su origen- se miraron desafiantes- si criare a su bastardo como propio ella será mi mujer sin reservas y tu no tendrás decisión entre nosotros con esa condición me casare con ella

-bastardo

-pues su argumento no es descabellado- agrego la anciana- el merece tener el mando en su matrimonia esa chiquilla es indomable

-en efecto tía abuela

Con ambos en su contra se resigno, acepto el convenio sorprendiéndole que no le exigiera dinero, la boda seria en una semana ya habían mandado el anuncio al periódico y en dos días tenían preparada una fiesta de compromiso donde Albert seria anunciado como jefe de la familia Andrew

El castaño abandono la Mansión dejando a la anciana con el cabeza de familia concretar como irían vestidos el lugar del enlace y demás asuntos triviales que no le interesaban. Los jades ojos contemplaron al castaño subir a su coche ¿Qué hacia Neal en la casa de Albert? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo seguro estaba tramando algo ese desagradable chico.

La cena estaba preparada como hija de Albert había aprendido a manejar el servicio en el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión aunque su trato con ellos era de lo más cercano, sus cálidos ojos esperaban al patriarca para cuestionarle

-¿le servimos ya señorita?- la joven negó con la cabeza

El rubio apareció en el comedor una cálida sonrisa ilumino su rostro y ella correspondió se había acostumbrado a compartir con él su día a día

-¿Qué tal tu día Candy? – comento ocupando su asiento

-bien- la rubia realizo un gesto con la cabeza al servicio que se encargo de la cena retirándose poco después-pero tengo una duda

-¿cual pequeña?

-vi salir a Neal Ligan de la mansión ¿Qué quería?

Sus manos que se disponían a coger los cubiertos se paralizaron, contemplo el plato indeciso ¿era el momento indicado? Puede que no pero cuanto más atrasara comunicarle su decisión seria más difícil para él

-Neal vino a pedirme formalmente tu mano

-¡ese hombre está loco!- puso el grito en el cielo golpeando la mesa molesta-¿le habrás dicho que ni en sus sueños?

-pues no- el joven la miro con severidad- acepté su propuesta

-pero Albert – la chica se levantó de la mesa indignada-no pienso casarme

-¡Candy!-la joven dispuesta a marcharse se detuvo en seco, la voz firme y grabe de Albert la paralizó, nunca antes le había hablado así-tienes edad de casarte no puedes vivir conmigo soy un hombre joven las persona hablaran mal de esta relación que tenemos y no pienso permitir que deshonren tu nombre, tampoco te pienso casar con un desconocido del que no podre protegerte, Neal es la mejor opción ten en cuenta que llevas el apellido de los Andrew y eres mi única heredera

-pero tú eres joven y puedes tener hijos

-el punto no es ese, en estos momentos eres la heredera de toda la fortuna de los Andrew y a Neal lo podre tener controlado

-pero yo no lo amo, le aborrezco-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-¡puedo regresar al hogar de pony!

\- ¡No! Ni hablar-molesto contemplo a la muchacha-Candy – suspiro al decir su nombre-¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo que te perjudicara?

-nunca-limpio sus lagrimas con las manos-pero no le amo

-Neal no es tan mal hombre- murmuro pensando en que el muchacho estaba dispuesto a aceptar casarse con ella y cuidar a su hijo, sin necesidad de compensarle económicamente-pequeña él fue muy sincero al pedirte en matrimonio y su comportamiento estuvo acorde con la situación yo le di mi palabra por ese motivo no puedo faltar a ella

-¿le diste tu palabra?-sorprendida dejo de llorar

-si Candy, ya no hay nada que hacer con este tema

-Albert te entiendo-miro decepcionada al joven- eres mi tutor y has sido una buena persona conmigo pero Neal nunca podre ser su verdadera esposa

-Candy…

-si me disculpas, necesito estar sola

El rubio permitió que abandonara el comedor ya tendría ocasiones para hablar con la muchacha, en su estado no quería alterarla más de lo necesario con pesar vio marchar a la dama dudando en su decisión que savia que no podía cambiar.

La culpa que sintió por su acto fue borrada como los recuerdos que Candy tenía de aquel día, su alegría podía verse reflejada en sus ojos cafés… nunca pensó que su plan le fuera a poner en una posición tan privilegiada él en su momento medito que sería castigado severamente por el tío abuelo William pero el destino le entrego su nueva realidad una realidad que no seria tan idílica como Neal pensaba.


	4. Boda Idílica

**Capitulo 4-Boda Idílica**

La noticia se esparció como pólvora, los amigos más cercanos a la rubia pusieron el grito en el cielo, los familiares y allegados al castaño dieron sus felicitaciones al joven quien sentía satisfacción al ser felicitado por las amistades de Candy

-esto es insólito-murmuro Anne a su acompañante-¿no podemos acernada Anche?

El nombrado negó con la cabeza moviendo sus cabellos morenos y cerrando brevemente sus ojos apenado, tampoco podía creer que su primo se hubiera salido con la suya pero estaba hecho el mismo tío abuelo William hay presente había comunicado el compromiso

-pobre Candy- dijo la pelinegra

-pues yo creo que tuvo demasiada suerte- se escucho una irritante risa que pertenecía a una doncella de cabello rizado y castaño –mi hermano es demasiado para ella

-eso es mentira Elisa-sus ojos cafés molestos mirón a la joven-Candy es la heredera del tío abuelo, el afortunado es tu hermano todos en esta fiesta lo saben- agarro a su acompañante-si nos disculpas

Sin dejar responder a la hermana del comprometido se encaminaron hacia los festejados todavía no habían podido hablar con su amiga y mucho menos se habían atrevido a felicitar Neal por su nefasta relación

-muchas gracias- rio el castaño que sujetaba la mano de su prometida- es un placer contar con su bendición

\- espero sean muy felices- le dijo una mujer amiga de la familia Legan

Abatida contemplaba a los invitados, por dentro deseaba gritar su desacuerdo pero no podía por primera vez estaba comportándose como Andrew, Albert tendría sus motivos y había sido muy claro nadie podría cancelar el compromiso por ello escuchaba sin inmutarse todos los agradecimientos sonriendo de vez en cuando para mantener la farsa no podía fallar a su tutor nunca le había exigido nada, es mas desde que se entero de quien era el rubio había ayudado al hogar de pony y complacido sus caprichos por eso estaba en deuda con él; un leve atisbo de felicidad se mostro en su mirada cuando diviso a su amiga Anne sonrió sinceramente llamando la atención de Neal que esbozó una picara sonrisa

-Candy- la dama se soltó de su prometido y se abalanzo sobre la pelinegra que la abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado?

El murmullo de la gente envolvió la sala los pocos que conocían la relación entre ambas sonrieron pero los demás criticaban la actitud de la dama de cabello dorado que disculpándose con los demás invitados se marcho de su fiesta de compromiso para conversar con su amiga, Arche y Neal se saludaron como caballeros y conversaron de trivialidades hasta encontrarse apartados de los invitados donde la gran pregunta salió de boca de Arche

-y bien Neal ¿Cómo engañaste al tío abuelo William?- el joven prometido rio ante la cuestión realizada por su primo- ¿Qué están graciosos?

-no hice nada-dedico una sonrisa de superioridad- pedí su mano al tío William el me vio una persona acta para ser el marido de Candy y por eso nos encontramos aquí

-espero que sea verdad, si no es así

-¿Qué aras Arche?- cuestionó imponiéndose a su primo que lo contemplo asombrado- No soy ese niño cobarde que conocías ahora soy adulto y amo a Candy cuento con la bendición de su padre adoptivo ¿Qué aras si yo provoqué casarme con la mujer que amo?

-¿estás seguro que no es un capricho Neal?

-¿crees que enlazaría mi vida con una mujer tan testaruda solo por capricho?

-pero ¿sabes que no te ama? ¿Por qué te condenas a un matrimonio sin amor?

\- porque yo tengo suficiente amor por los dos, ¿crees que no sé que me puedo estar condenado a una vida infeliz? ¿Qué tendré problemas conyugales todo nuestro matrimonio? Las pocas personas que aprueban este enlace lo hacen por motivos egoístas y nadie piensa en mis sentimientos se que Candy me odia pero viviré con eso si puedo hacerle comprender lo que la amo

Por primera vez Neal desnudo su alma ante alguien, un familiar que se convertiría en su aliado ,en su más fiel amigo, después de tal confesión de amor no tuvo más opción que comprenderlo el también quiso en su momento a Candy por eso entendía esos sentimientos de frustración y si Anne no le hubiera mostrado su amor seguiría detrás de la Rubia, siempre creyó que su primo era un estúpido pero parecía estar equivocado lo único que le faltaba era ser capaz de confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos a Candy pero el miedo de ser dañando nuevamente le trasformaba en ese niño cobarde que tanto detestaba.

En una taberna de chicago unos ojos zafiro contemplaban indignados el periódico de hace días, el estruendo de un vaso vacio apoyándose en la mesa llamo la atención del barman

-Creo que tomo demasiado caballero

-métase en sus asuntos- movió el vaso exigiendo otro trago-necesito mas

El camarero suspiro pero no era la primera vez que tenia a ese hombre en su local savia que mientras le diera el alcohol que pedía no habría problemas mayores aunque parecía más molesto de lo normal

-sírvete tu mismo- tendió la botella al moreno- pero no quiero problemas

-si señor- agrego el muchacho ojeando nuevamente el periódico- Malditos –se sirvió otro vaso que coloco encima de la foto de Neal Y Candy viendo su imagen atreves del liquido- no serán felices, no dejare que sean felices

Continuo bebiendo dejando que la realidad le envolviera en esos momentos era un donnadie lo único que tenia era el apellido de su padre, encendió un cigarrillo molesto sin quitar ojo de la feliz pareja empapada en licor, En cinco días no llegaría a tiempo para hablar con su padre y impedir el enlace tampoco estaba dispuesto a permanecer de brazos cruzados obtendría lo necesario para enfrentar a la familia Andrew y recuperaría a Candy no soñaría mas con ser un actor, su sueño siempre debió ser otro y gracias a esa noticia se percato de ello.

Los días trascurrían con normalidad para Candy que había hablado con su tutor largo y tendido llego a un acuerdo si la doncella no quedaba embarazada en el primer año de casada podría pedir el divorcio y hacer lo que quisiera con su vida sin tener en cuenta nunca mas su apellido pero para ello tenía que consumarlo… por lo mismo tendría que mantener relaciones con su marido no deseaba hacerlo por eso urdió un plan para que ese acto solo se tuviera que dar una noche, el mismo día de su boda

En el altar esperaba Neal a su amada intranquilo la doncella no había hecho nada para impedir la boda y eso era extraño, algo imposible según su carácter… a su lado extrañamente se encontraba Arche el que se había ofrecido como padrino por petición de la tía abuela

-se fue- murmuro Neal contemplando la entrada-Candy es capaz de dejarme aquí

-Tranquilo primo- toco levemente el hombro del atormentado castaño-si se diera el caso nadie podría detenerla

-¿crees que no lo sé? –se aparto molesto

-entonces rézale a dios para que Candy cumpla con las expectativas del tío William

-¡Cállate!- ordeno molesto por las confianzas que últimamente su primo estaba teniendo con el

El órgano comenzó a sonar provocando el silencio en la capilla Albert que se encontraba en la entra bajo corriendo las escaleras dejándose ver poco después acompañado por Candy quien llevaba un velo largo tapando su rostro, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y a su espalda dos doncellas Anne apenada y Elisa con una molesta expresión llevaban la larga cola del espectacular vestido. Sus ojos cafés brillaban rebosantes de alegría, en su rostro una espectacular sonrisa que llamo la atención de Arche el que golpeo la espalda de su primo llamando su atención

-Al final no escapo- comento divertido llamando la atención de Anne quien lo contemplo molesta

A través del velo miro a su futuro esposo parecía feliz de hecho nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro por inercia sonrió levemente… Neal parecía un niño ilusionado que recibía su primer regalo ese nefasto pensamiento le regreso a la realidad no amaba ese hombre aunque por primera vez le pareciera apuesto y gentil decepcionada dejo escapar un suspiro tenía que hablar con el castaño asolas lejos de Albert para aclararle que solo iba hadarle una oportunidad y nada más que una para dejarla embarazada.

La boda fue idílica muchas damas comentaban lo bonito que era el traje de la novia y lo apuesto que se veía el castaño el sacerdote bendijo el matrimonio pero un acontecimiento marco la boda y era lo que todos comentaban… al final del enlace el portón de la iglesia se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello largo castaño y ojos zafiro

-y aquí ante dios les pido que den una muestra de su amor-dijo el cura escuchando el portón de la iglesia

Neal contemplo a Candy que tenía el velo puesto y dedicándole a la joven una tierna sonrisa aparto la tela traslucida de hermosos encaje, aprecio sus jades ojos cautivándolos con los suyos acerco sus rostro, sin mediar palabra beso a la doncella quien se dejo envolver por los tiernos brazos del caballero y los lujuriosos labios que la poseían sin importarle las miradas de los invitados un estruendo se escucho en la sala, el desconocido hombre estallo una botella de licor en la iglesia

-Maldito-su voz embriagada inundo la sala deteniendo el beso-te matare- amenazo siendo detenido el desconocido por barios hombres – me oyes Neal, estás muerto

El castaño abrazó a su esposa quien no pudo distinguir al hombre que sacaban arrastras de la iglesia, los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse y el patriarca de la familia Andrew pidió que todos se encaminaran a la fiesta que sería en su enorme mansión olvidando el asunto por completo.

En el coche que les trasportaba a la casa de Albert la doncella se armo de valor para hablar a su esposo sería la mejor oportunidad que tendrían y ella lo savia

-Albert me ha dado permiso para divorciarme Neal- el joven nombrado la miro molesto

-eso es imposible-dijo algo exaltado

-si no me quedo embarazada en un año de matrimonio podre dejarte- las palabras dichas por Candy tranquilizaron al castaño

-¿enserio?- rio – entonces tendré mucho trabajo…

-no te confundas- le interrumpió la doncella molesta- pienso darte solo una oportunidad

Neal rio al escuchar las palabras dichas por Candy parecía que la chiquilla tenía un plan aunque el savia que no le saldría bien pues ella ya se encontraba en estado

-¿y qué me propones? -miro con picardía a la doncella –¿quieres que te haga mía esta noche?

Candy avergonzada bajo la mirada, sus pecas envueltas por el rosado tono le hacían más atractiva a ojos de Neal quien contemplo atónito como la muchacha movía su cabeza afirmativamente, esa acción le hizo gracia y divertido rio

-está bien – aparto su mira de la doncella- solo te are mi mujer por esta noche

La fiesta fue muy lujosa nadie quedo indiferente ante la exquisitez de la boda… comida, música, hasta los discursos de los familiares fueron recordados por todos los que asistieron al enlace, los recuerdos fueron lo más apreciado ya que eran un reloj de la mejor calidad que fue entregado a cada invitado con una inscripción y fecha del enlace

Como hablaron en su momento Candy y Neal tuvieron su noche de bodas consumaron el matrimonio como esperaba Albert, en poco tiempo el descubrimiento del embarazo se dio a conocer, Neal por ordenes de su padre viajo a escocía junto a su esposa para ayudar a la familia Andrew en sus negocios, su relación matrimonial se trasformo en una rutina él era atendido por Candy pero la muchacha se las ingenio por la escusa del embarazó no dormían juntos y tampoco recibía muestras de afecto de su esposa una tortura que Neal aceptaba como castigo por su engaño.


	5. Esta Semana Actualizare

Tengo que disculparme con ustedes se que no e actualizado pero tuve algunos inconvenientes esta semana tendrán su actualización del capitulo y periódicamente a mas tardar su vire cada dos semanas un capitulo nuevo, las razones: tengo dos hijos y e comenzado un trabajo en un nuevo trabajo de media jornada llegaba muy cansada a casa se que no es escusa pero terminaba rendida entre ocuparme de mi casa los niños el trabajo y mi marido no encontré tiempo para dedicarle a esta maravillosa historia sin contar los típicos inconvenientes que surgen a veces por esto me disculpo

les garantizo que en esta semana tienen su capitulo llevo la mitad así que animo aguanten un poco mas que yo no me olvido de ustedes

un cordial saludo 3ire


End file.
